


if i show up at the party

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 90 Minutes To Gift Exchange, dubious halloween costume decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Halloween is the perfect time for Kakashi to do something about his feelings for Iruka, if his mouth doesn't get him in trouble along the way. That's a very big if.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	if i show up at the party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dooilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dooilim/gifts).



> hiii Dooilim i had the absolute joy of creating for you. the keywords were apocalypse and black, and this definitely went more funny/fluffy than dark. i hope you enjoy!!!

For Hatake Kakashi, the world ends in the depths of Saturday night. It’s Halloween, and the moon is bright and orange in the sky. No one around him seems aware that there’s an apocalypse happening inside his mind.

Gai made attending this Halloween party his price for winning the competition. Kakashi had heard him and agreed to the challenge, but didn’t think Gai would make him go.

He’s surrounded by too many faces he knows, and he sees the ghost of Kushina in Naruto’s smile. Those they’ve lost don’t live on, but he feels their presence.

It isn’t the sense of despair these parties often bring about the lives cut short that spurs Kakashi to consider if he’s going to make it through the night.

Like always, it’s the almost-shy smile that Iruka directs his way from across the room. 

They’ve been dancing around each other—metaphorically, since the only dancing Kakashi is good at involves far too many weapons—for years, and something always intervenes. But he’s the Hokage now, and Konoha is at peace.

Iruka’s hair isn’t in the typical pulled up fashion he favors. Curls float down his back and Kakashi swears they would bounce if he tugged on one. 

He’s interrupted by the hand Tenzou places on his shoulder. 

“Iruka is very popular tonight,” Tenzou says. “I think it’s the hair.”

Kakashi bites back his immediate retort that Iruka should be popular every night. 

“You really might miss your chance at some point.”

There’s no use in lying to Tenzou because Tenzou has been witness to Kakashi’s embarrassing crush throughout the years. 

He turns to face Tenzou and gets a full look of his costume. “A flower?” Kakashi asks.

Tenzou shrugs. “That green shirt seems like it belongs to Gai.”

Iruka makes eye contact and Kakashi mumbles an apology to Tenzou, because Iruka is moving to a corner and Kakashi needs to be there, now.

Kakashi stammers through a greeting once Iruka is across from him. Away from the rest of the party and the bodies in the way, Kakashi finally sees something other than the curls.

Up close, Kakashi can see that the scar on Iruka’s nose has been integrated into the costume. Delicate paintwork has turned the scar into a crack, giving the impression that Iruka’s skin has shattered. Iruka’s lips are a faded red, still jarring against his pale blue yukata.

The yukata itself is ripped and torn with a few red stains present throughout the fabric. Kakashi has no idea what Iruka’s costume is, but he doesn’t care.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Iruka asks, eyebrows raised. “I thought Gai at first, but you’d only need the jumpsuit.”

Kakashi glances at his outfit. He does have one of Gai’s green shirts, and he repurposed an old pair of dark green training pants. A neon green scarf adorns his neck and he scribbled green marker onto his nails. There is also forest green eyeliner that he carefully applied while staring in the mirror.

Plus, of course, a green facemask. 

“Mixed greens.”

Iruka grimaces—full on grimaces at him!—but then starts to laugh.

“I didn’t know you were into dad jokes,” Iruka says teasingly. 

“I’m more into dads,” Kakashi blurts. “I mean—you look very nice.” His face burns and he can only imagine how red the visible part of his face must be.

“You said your costume was mixed greens, but you look more like a tomato.”

“Iruka, I am so sorry,” Kakashi replies. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“The part about how I look?” Iruka takes a step forward. “Or the bit before that?”

Kakashi gulps.

“I suppose one could call me Naruto’s dad,” Iruka says, eyes flicking over Kakashi’s face. “Definitely a father figure.”

“What’s your costume?” Kakashi asks, desperate to interrupt Iruka’s line of thought. Having Iruka’s full attention is something Kakashi usually craves but with Iruka so close, it’s bordering on too much. 

“A haunted doll.” Iruka tosses his head, flipping his curls over his shoulder, and revealing more intricate makeup layered on his neck.

Iruka with curls is an image that already promises to haunt Kakashi, so he supposes the costume works well enough.

“Tenzou said your dance card was filling up. The costume is working for you, then?” Kakashi goes for casual, as much as he can muster. Iruka, like this, has him off balance.

“It can be fun to put on a persona,” Iruka says, shrugging. “Make people realize I’m not a boring paper pusher.”

There’s a touch of vulnerability in Iruka’s tone that Kakashi wants to wrap around himself.

“No one would ever think that, sensei,” Kakashi says. “Especially not anyone who has seen you in action at a meeting.”

Iruka grins at him, and even though it’s been years since the first time he saw Iruka smile up close, the sight still makes his chest ache. In this world they live in, Iruka is a constant source of good.

“I’m not really a dancer.”

Kakashi could take his leave now, walk out into the black night and make his way home alone under the heavy moon.

Ignore that he’s wanted Iruka for years, let another one pass like nothing burns between them. 

“It’s a nice night for a walk, though, isn’t it?”

“If you’re afraid of the dark, Kakashi, and need an escort home, all you had to do was say something.” Iruka’s eyes are shining with mirth.

He could point out that his night vision is likely better than Iruka’s if only because he knows Iruka has reading glasses. 

“Iruka, would you _see_ this _salad_ home?”

“...What?” Iruka asks, brow furrowing. Not the reaction Kakashi was hoping to inspire.

“You know, I’m a salad. Caesar salad... see the salad…”

Iruka stares. And stares.

“We should go,” Iruka says, grabbing Kakashi’s hand. “You might start an inter-village incident if anyone else has to hear those jokes.”

They twist through decorative spider web strewn hallways until they can sneak out a back door, spilling into the crisp night.

“Next year, I’m picking your costume,” Iruka says.

Kakashi tugs on one of Iruka’s curls. “I think my costume worked out pretty well.

“Now, if you would just romaine calm…”

He pulls down his mask and kisses Iruka, laughing when Iruka finally processes the joke and splutters.

Maybe the world is beginning, with Iruka’s indignant huff and the indomitable moment when Iruka kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for all the cheerleading in server, and extra thanks to badger who metaphorically sat me down and told me i could finish this.
> 
> why are there so many puns and bad jokes? bc of who i am as a person, lol
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at the same username, be safe be well, xoxo


End file.
